


Brotherly Love

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Kouyou and Akira are stepbrothers who are also best friends. But when Kouyou discovers Akira's dark secret, he has to put his own thoughts aside in order to keep his brother from killing himself. This is a story about the love of two brothers and how it grew into something more.





	

            Akira gripped his mother’s hand as they walked up to an unfamiliar house. He hid behind her leg as his sisters walked ahead of them. The door to the house opened up and a man walked out with a smile. They met the man at the door and he happily greeted the two young girls. Akira’s mother laughed as she pushed the six year old in front of her.

“Akira, meet your new father.”

The young boy watched as the man knelt down and smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you Akira. I have a son just a month younger than you. Would you like to meet him?”

Akira didn’t respond, but the man looked back and waved his hand. Another boy his age came running out with a smile. He ran up to Akira and hugged him tightly.

“I’m Kouyou!” The boy said pulled back. “We’re going to be brothers now.”

Akira whimpered and he started crying before pulling away. He ran past his mother ignoring her calls he climbed back into their car. He looked over and saw his mother talking to the man and the small boy looking sadly at him. Akira sniffled as he climbed back down and sauntered over to them. He approached Kouyou with his head down. His mother watched as he grabbed Kouyou’s hand.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “Don’t be sad.”

Kouyou smiled and grabbed the hand back. “Come on! I’ll show you our room. Don’t worry its big enough for both of us!”

Akira was dragged by his new stepbrother into the house and their parents laughed. The father looked at her. “Will he be okay with all of this?”

She sighed. “Akira will be fine. He’s always been sensitive. Try not to yell at him too much when he gets in trouble though. He’ll take it personally.”

The man laughed. “I’ll remember. Come, I’ve started dinner.”

            Little Kouyou dragged his new brother down the hall into his room. He was holding Akira’s hand as he pointed at the side of the room saying that’s where Akira’s bed would be going. Then he showed the young boy around the house, the backyard, then dragged him down the road to the park. Kouyou pulled Akira to the swings and they sat on them.

Kouyou smiled. “Aki, don’t worry you’ll love living with me. I’ll make sure no one bothers you at school either. I’m your brother so that means I’m going to protect you okay?”

Akira looked at him. “Promise?”

Kouyou nodded with a smile.

~Ten years later~

            Akira yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. He heard the familiar footsteps coming up behind him and soon his brother’s arm was wrapped around his neck. Kouyou smiled as he leaned on Akira.

“Hey, you took off before I was finished getting dressed. What’s up with you? Pissed that coach made you run that extra lap?”

Akira hummed looking away. He gripped his bag tighter on instinct. “No reason.”

Kouyou smiled at him and poked his cheek. “You would have made it home by now. So where did you stop?”

“Got a water.”

“Oh? Can I have a drink? I’m dying of thirst.” He said over dramatically.

“Sure you are.” Akira said rolling his eyes.

“Gimme a sip!”

“I don’t have anything to drink.” Akira blushed. “I-I mean I drunk it all already.”

“Mhm.” Kouyou smirked. “So which porn magazine did you get?”

Akira stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. “How did you know?”

“Holy shit I was just messing with you!” Kouyou laughed. “You seriously bought one? Dude, I didn’t think you had the balls for that.”

“Shut up.” Akira blushed as they started walking again.

“Hey you know you didn’t have to waste your money on one. I would have leant you one of mine. I got a hold of some foreign ones that aren’t censored. You know chicks shave down there in some countries?”

“Shut up.” Akira groaned.

“What, getting a hard already?”

“Knock it off.”

            Kouyou kept picking on him until they walked up to the door of the home. He stopped talking once inside. They didn’t need their mother giving them another lecture about safe sex. They slipped their shoes off and entered the home. They could smell their mother cooking in the kitchen. They yelled a greeting before heading down to their room. They slipped inside and sat their things on their beds. Kouyou was once again groaning about not having separate rooms. They’ve always shared and he had no problem with that, but as they’ve grown, their room seemed to have gotten smaller. Kouyou was hitting another growth spurt and his legs were starting to hang off the bed.

            Akira looked nervously at his book bag and turned to see his brother grumbling at his bed going through his own bag. He took a steady breath as he pulled out the brown bag holding his magazine. He moved to place it under his mattress, but Kouyou snatched it from his hand. He laughed as he waved the bag in the air.

“Give that back!” Akira shouted. Kouyou started to pull the magazine out when Akira tackled him to the floor. They rolled over each other, Kouyou held the bag out of his brother’s reach. They were yelling and punching each other when their mother walked in.

“Boys!” She shouted and they froze. They knew the drill and quickly got to their feet. She eyed them and notice the brown paper bag in Kouyou’s hand. “Hand it over.”

Both their eyes grew wide and Akira began to shake in fear. Kouyou groaned and handed it over. She gave them a look as she started to pull the magazine out, but Akira dashed in front of her. He snatched it out of her grasp and ran out of the room. She shouted his name, but he ignored her and ran out of the house. She and Kouyou ran to the door way. She looked at him.

“What was in the bag?”

He rolled his eyes. “Mom, it was just a porn magazine. You know Akira. He’s just embarrassed.”

She sighed. “Go get your brother. And take him his shoes. I swear if I have to buy him new socks again…” Kouyou laughed, but slipped his shoes back on. “Dinner will be done soon! So hurry up! Try to beat your father home!”

            Reita gasped as he ran down the street. He looked around him as he approached a trash can. He swallowed and pulled the magazine out. He looked at the half naked men on the page touching each other. He sniffled and dropped the magazine into the can. He turned and started walking back with his head down. He couldn’t let anyone find out. He would be able to stand seeing their disgusted faces. Kouyou’s disgusted face. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. He sighed as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Akira!” He looked up to see Kouyou running up to him. The taller teen smiled as he slowed to a stop. “Hey man. You really freaked mom out running away like that.”

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“Hey, hey,” Kouyou said wiping his brother’s cheeks. “Don’t worry. I explained everything to her. She’s cool with it. She’s probably give us another lecture on sex, but she’s not mad. She will be though if we don’t come back before dinner is finished. So put on your shoes.”

Akira sniffled as he nodded. “Okay.”

Kouyou patted his shoulder. “So what did you do with it?”

“Tossed it.”

“Oh Akira. Man, you didn’t have to do that. Listen I’ll give you one of mine. One of the ones I haven’t used anyways.” Kouyou said and they both laughed. He waited for his brother to slip on his shoes and they started walking back. He wrapped his arm around Akira’s shoulder. “I’m thinking about learning how to play the guitar. I need to come up with a plan to convince mom and dad to buy me one.”

~.~.~.~.~

            Akira blushed when Kouyou came home late one afternoon with light brown hair. Their parents freaked out, but seeing as it was summer vacation they allowed him to keep it. He paraded around the house with his new haircut and color while picking at Akira to change his style too. He eventually gave in and allowed Kouyou to take him to get his hair colored and cut. It was spiked and bleached blonde. His mother nearly had a heart attack. She gave in to her sons’ antics, but told them they had to change their hair back before school started again.

A couple of weeks later, Akira’s oldest sister announced that she was moving out which left her room open. Kouyou was super excited and asked if he could have it. By the end of the month she was out and Akira was sitting alone in his room, with half of it completely empty. He felt lonely and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and placed his hand between his legs. He let out a sigh as he rubbed himself. A knock came and he quickly withdrew his hand as Kouyou came in with a smile. His brother seemed oblivious to the action.

“Hey, the guys are getting together to play some ball. Let’s go.”

Akira waved his hand. “I don’t feel like it. Go on. I’m just going to chill here today.”

Kouyou frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah man. Just enjoying the alone time. Go on, next time man.”

“Alright, see you later.” Kouyou said happily. Akira watched as he left the room.

            He quickly got up and locked the door before he grabbed some lube out of his nightstand. He dropped his pants and plopped onto the bed.  He slipped his boxers down as he reached under his pillow and pulled out one of the magazines he managed to sneak into the home. He poured lube into his hand and started massaging himself. He flipped the magazine open. He opened it to a page where a skinny young man was sitting other bed with a muscular guy sucking him off. He shivered imagining the guy’s mouth around his cock.

            He groaned as he reached his other hand down and started rubbing his entrance. He breathed heavily as he pumped his cock. He closed his eyes slipping his finger inside himself. He hissed, but continued to move his hands. He blushed as it started feeling good. He gasped as the guy he imagine started to form a different face. He looked down seeing Kouyou sucking down on him. He moaned as he came over his hand. He moved his hands away catching his breathe. He whimpered and curled into a ball as he started cry. He buried his head into his hands and cried.

“What the hell…is wrong with me?”

~.~.~.~.~

            “Happy birthday!” They all shouted and sat a cake out for Kouyou. He smiled happily as he blew out the candles. They clapped and started on handing him presents. Reita clenched his small box in his hands. He was still debating on giving it to Kouyou. His mom smiled and waved to her husband who walked around the hall. He pulled out a large box and sat it on the table. Kouyou gave them an odd look before tearing at the paper to show a black case. His mother pushed him to open it. He opened it up and his eyes lit up as he picked up the green electric guitar.

            Their sisters handed him gift bags that had picks, music lesson books and his favorite band’s music score. Akira slowly stepped back and disappeared from the room. They were all laughing and turned to start on the cake. Kouyou frowned when he noticed his brother gone. Their mother sighed, but Kouyou was the one who walked out of the room. Their dad shook his head and looked at his wife who could only give a sad smile. Kouyou stomped out of the room. He was upset to say the least.

            He walked out of the house to the backyard where he found his brother sitting with his knees up to his chest. His shoulders were shaking. Kouyou sighed as he sat next to his brother.

“What has you so upset on my birthday?” Kouyou asked. “You’re supposed to be all smiles for me” He joked. “Come on Akira, what’s wrong?” The blonde wouldn’t respond and his brother shook his head. He scoffed and stood up hitting his legs. “Whatever, mope all you want. That’s all you’re good at.”

Akira sniffled his brother’s name. Kouyou froze instantly feeling bad for what he said. He turned to see Reita holding up a small wrapped up box. Kouyou took the gift and started tearing the paper off. He opened the box to show a black bracelet with a small blank metal square on it.

“Sorry. I didn’t have much money.” Akira whispered. “It’s all I could get you.”

“Oh, Aki…” Kouyou sighed sitting next to his brother. He pulled the blonde into a hug. “Don’t tell me this is why you were upset? I wouldn’t have cared if you didn’t get me anything at all. You shouldn’t feel bad about that. Akira you need to stop feeling so self-conscious about yourself.”

His brother looked up. “I’m sorry.”

Kouyou sighed. “Akira…” But he stopped and smiled. “Dry your eyes, let’s go in and get some cake.” Akira nodded and watched as his brother slipped the bracelet on. He gave a small smile as Kouyou patted his back.

~.~.~.~.~

             A couple of weeks passed when their parents announced they were going out of town for two weeks for vacation. Leaving the two boys alone since their sister was gone for the month to visit Europe with a couple of friends. The second day they were alone Kouyou had planned a day out with friends. He wanted Akira to go, but the blonde had other plans. He happily told Kouyou he wanted to catch up on his book before the next one came out. Kouyou took the answer and left. What Akira really did was pull out his lube, magazine, and his marker. He swallowed eyeing it before he flipped to the pages. He studied the photos rubbing himself as he flipped through them. He let out a loud moan. It felt good to be able let his voice out.

            He flipped to the page that got him nervous. It was of the model with a dildo inside him with a dripping erection. Reita tossed his pants to the side and spread his legs out. He squirted the marker with lube and pressed it against his entrance. He started pushing it, hissing as he did. He started jacking off as he moved the marker around. He found that once he relaxed it started to get easier. His eyes rolled back as he moaned out and his legs spread open. He pushed the marker deeper and he cried out when he felt something get hit by it. He felt his balls tense as he came all over his stomach.

            For the next two days, Akira did the same thing as his brother went out, but on the third day Kouyou had gotten worried. He left to go hang out, but decided to head back home. He sighed walking inside the living room. He walked down to his room to drop off his ball when he heard a moan come from Akira’s room. Kouyou smirked and tossed his things in his room. He felt like ruining his brother’s day. He sneaked to his brother’s room and pushed the door open to yell at him, but he froze.

            Akira’s face was blushed, his eyes squeezed shut. He was pumping his member while shoving two markers inside his body. The blonde moaned out arching his back as he came. He let out gasps and low moans as he gained his composure. He opened his eyes to find his brother staring at him. He gasped sitting up pulling a blanket over his body. He stared terrified as his brother stared back at him. Kouyou stepped back and closed the door behind him. Akira whimpered covering his mouth as he began to cry.

            When their parents came home, they expected to find the house shambles, but it was the same as they left. Dinner that night had an awkward silence between the two brothers. Akira poked around his food on his plate not really talking. Their mom looked at them and sighed. Whatever happened, they would have to figure it out on their own.

~.~.~.~.~

            It wasn’t too much longer before school was starting again. They had different classes so it was easier to avoid each other. After that day, they had stopped talking. Akira secluded himself even more and pushed everyone away. He stopped talking to everyone and closed himself up in his room. He even quit the soccer team. He would always be home before Kouyou now and barely ate before leaving the dinner table at night.

Kouyou wished he had never went home that day. He sighed thinking that as he sat in bed one night. He rubbed his naked stomach and bit his lip as his fingertips grazed his sleeping pants. He couldn’t even count how many times he pictured his brother on that bed. How many times he dreamt of Akira sucking him off. How many times he imagined being inside Akira rather than those markers. He buried his head into his pillow and screamed. He knew it was wrong to think of his brother that way, even if they were only stepbrothers.

            He groaned trying to clear his mind and tossed his pillow to the side. He sighed and moved to get under the blankets when he heard his sister screaming. He jumped up and swung his door open. He ran down the hall to where she had fallen to the floor outside the bathroom. She was screaming for their mom and dad. He looked inside the bathroom and felt his heart drop. Akira was laying on the floor with blood around his arms. Kouyou ran in slipping the blood as he grabbed a towel from the sink. He pressed it against one of Akira’s slit wrist.

            He heard his mother scream before running away, but their father dropped next to him and grabbed another towel from under the sink and pressed it against Akira’s other arm. They could hear his mother on the phone calling for help. Kouyou felt the warm blood soaking onto his pants leg. He moved his leg only to kick a bottle. He glanced at it at first, but noticed it was an orange medical bottle. He grabbed it and gasped.

“He took all of mom’s sleeping pills.” Kouyou cried. He leaned down lifted Akira’s head showing him dazed. “Akira, why did you do this? Please don’t die. Please hang on, okay?”

            Next time Akira woke up he was in a hospital bed with his arms restrains to the rails. He moaned out and licked his lips. He looked around the room to find himself all alone. He began to cry. The door opened up and a nurse smiled at him. She quickly checked his monitors before leaving the room. Within minutes his family was walking in to see him. Akira saw Kouyou with red puffy eyes and he looked away. His mother sat on the bed coddling him asking him why, but he didn’t answer. He wouldn’t answer why he did it.

            It was another two days before Akira was allowed to go home. He walked to his room with his head down, but when he opened the door he was surprised to see a second bed in there. Kouyou patted his back as he walked in and sat on the second bed. Akira sauntered to his bed and laid down facing away from him. Kouyou sighed before he got up and walked over to his brother and sat on the bed. He placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder, making him flinch.

“Why Akira?” Kouyou whispered. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“You hate me.” Akira whispered.

His brother gasped. “I don’t hate you, Akira.”

“You’re disgusted with me. I’m a freak for liking guys.”

“No you’re not. You’re just a little different, is all. That doesn’t mean you’re a freak. Besides being different is a good thing. Who wants to be normal?”

“You’re normal.” Akira whispered.

“Yeah, but I’m boring.” Kouyou said with a smile. “Akira, you’re my brother. You’re my best friend. That will never change. I was shocked to find out and I was wrong to avoid you. I just didn’t understand. But if that’s who you are, then that’s who you are. So, tomorrow, we are going to the park and playing some soccer. That use to cheer you up all the time.”

“Why are you staying in here?”

“To keep an eye on you.” Kouyou said patting his stepbrother’s shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~

            It was as if their relationship never hit that bump. Akira still didn’t talk about his sexuality and neither did Kouyou, but they didn’t have to. Whenever they saw a guy walking by, he would nudge Akira’s side and point making him blush. One day while they were in town they stopped by the music store so Kouyou could pick up some guitar picks. As he talked to the store owner Akira looked at the bass hanging on the stands. He grazed his fingers on a black and white one.

“Want to play?” Kouyou asked.

Akira smiled. “I wouldn’t be good at it.”

“Well, bass is different that guitar.”

“I know that.”

“Why not try?” Kouyou said. “You pretend to play when you listen to Luna Sea.”

“Oh? Guitarist and bassist. We can start a band.”

“Why not?” Kouyou said with a smile.

“This thing is expensive. Mom and dad wouldn’t buy me one.” Akira said shaking his head. Kouyou patted his back.

“You never know. Come on lets go to the arcade.”

~.~.~.~.~

            Akira sighed lying in bed. He looked over to see Kouyou working on his homework as the blonde worked on his. He scratched his head before looking at his scarred wrist. He touched the scar and dug his nail into it.

“Hey.” Kouyou startled him giving him a worried yet stern look. “Stop messing with your wrist.” Akira nodded and dropped his arms. Kouyou closed his book and dropped his legs over the bed. “Akira, are you having those thoughts again?”

“What thoughts?” He whispered.

“You know. About killing yourself.”

Akira bit his lip and shook his head. “No.”

His brother exhaled as he moved over to sit on his bed. He started rubbing Akira’s back. The blonde dropped his head and closed his eyes as he clenched the covers in his fists. A small knock sounded and the door opened up. Their mother smiled and their parents walked in carrying a large black case.

She smiled. “Akira, we have gift for you. Kouyou told us you were interested in playing music.”

The blonde sat up and their father placed the case on his lap. He looked around at all of them before opening it up. It wasn’t the bass he had seen at the store, but it was still a nice instrument. Akira smiled as he rubbed the neck and looked up at them.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Kouyou smiled. “Now we can play some song covers together!”

Akira nodded and his brother was relieved his parents brought the bass in then. It took Akira’s mind off whatever he was thinking about doing.

~.~.~.~.~

            As the months went by, the two sat in their room practicing their music. When they weren’t doing that, they were outside playing soccer. Kouyou kept a close on his brother and was always worrying when he was alone. He was right to worry. One night Kouyou felt his brother was taking too long in the bathroom. He walked over and wiggled the knob to find it locked. The one rule they established with Akira was no locked doors. Kouyou pulled out a pocket knife and wiggled it into the lock and broke it. He swung the door open to find Akira cutting his wrist over the sink. The blonde looked at his brother.

“Damn it Akira!” Kouyou shouted as he stomped in. He pulled the razor out of his brother’s hand and tossed it into the sink before forcing him to sit on the toilet. He wrapped the wrist with a towel. Akira sniffled as tears dripped down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Akira whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Kouyou rubbed Akira’s cheek. He stood up and yelled for their mother. He looked back at Akira and closed his eyes. His brother needed help.

~.~.~.~.~

            Akira swallowed as he strummed his bass and as his brother played his guitar. Kouyou smiled at his brother. It had been a month since the blonde’s last incident.

“Hey, I talked to a guy today. He’s a drummer. His band is looking for a guitarist and a bassist. I told him about us. They want to see how we play. What do you say? You want to join a band?”

Akira looked at him with a forced smile. “I’m not that good.”

“Neither am I, but we won’t get better without practice.” Kouyou said. “The kid’s name is Ruki. He said we should start looking for stage names if we want to be in a band.”

Akira nodded. “When do you see them?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Kouyou!” Akira shouted. “That’s not much time.”

His brother shrugged with a huge grin.

~.~.~.~.~

            Kouyou woke up one night. He pulled his blanket off and looked at his dripping erection. He dropped his head back and rubbed his face. He had another dream about have sex with his stepbrother. He looked over to see the blonde sleeping on his bed. Kouyou swallowed and turned over in his bed.

‘I’m sorry’ Kouyou thought. ‘I’m so sorry, Akira.’

            The next day after school Kouyou was looking around for his brother. They were supposed to be meeting up to walk to band practice, but Akira hadn’t showed up. Kouyou mumbled angrily to himself as he stormed around school until he made it to the back of the building. He looked around and spotted two bodies between the building and a shed. He noticed his brother’s mop of hair. His eyes widen seeing a senior sucking on his brother’s face. He felt a burst of anger fill his body. He stormed to them, grabbed the guy’s shirt, and pulled him off. The teen fell to the ground and glared up at him, but Kouyou’s glare could kill.

“Kouyou!” Akira snapped. He ran to help the guy up. “Why did you do that?”

“What the hell was he doing?”

“We were just making out.” The blonde sighed. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.”

“Who the hell is this?” The teen snapped.

“My brother, Kouyou. Kou, this is Haku. My brother knows about me.” Akira whispered.

Kouyou sighed. “Sorry. Akira, you could have told me.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Haku right?” Kouyou stated. “Hurt my brother in any way, and I will beat the shit out of you. Akira, we’re late for band practice.”

“Oh, right. I’ll be right there.” The blonde said and his brother accepted the answer leaving the two of them be.

~.~.~.~.~ 

            Kouyou felt angry all the time now. For weeks he would snap out at everyone and stomp off when he was pissed. Akira was worried, but what could he do? He sat soaking on the tub when the bathroom door open. Kouyou was standing in the door way. Akira raised his wrists before dropping them back into the water. Kouyou nodded and walked to the toilet. Akira blushed and looked away as his brother relieved himself.

“Mom and dad are going out of town tomorrow to see grandma for the weekend. Sis will be staying with at her friend’s place. Do you want to do anything?”

Akira shook his head. “I have to catch up with my homework.”

Kouyou nodded with a sigh. “Okay.”

“Kouyou go out. I promise I won’t do anything.” His brother glanced at him and sighed. “I’ll ask Haku to come over.”

Kouyou raised his eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

Akira blushed. “N-never mind.”

“I’m going to hang out with Takanori. He wants to look for a new outfit.” He sighed and Akira smiled with a nod.

            The next day Kouyou yawned as he shopped around with his band mate. They found a few outfits for the shorter teen and grabbed some coffee.

Takanori hummed. “I’m think about leaving the band.”

“What? Why?” Kouyou asked.

He shrugged. “Just not interested in those guys anymore. You and Akira can come with me. We can start a band of our own. I’m already talking to this guitarist. He said he’d be willing is we left.”

“I’ll talk to Akira about it.” Kouyou said.

“How is your brother? Any more incidents?”

“No.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring him out with us.”

“He has a friend with him.” Kouyou sighed.

“But you’re worried.”

“It’s in my nature.”

Takanori smiled and nodded. “Go. I can shop on my own from here on out.”

“Okay.”

            Kouyou tried not to rush home, but he had a weird feeling in his gut. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn’t help it. He ran up to the door and took a deep breath to settle his breathing. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off. He walked down the hallway to their room he heard a moan. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see that other teen touching his brother. He went to turn, but he heard a painful cry.

“Please stop. I don’t want this.” Akira screamed.

Kouyou’s breathing hitched and ran towards the door as he heard Haku telling the blonde to shut up. He slammed the door open and felt his body fill with anger. Haku was on top of his naked brother. Akira’s hands had been tied behind his back and the teen was holding him down on the bed. Kouyou pulled Haku off and slammed him onto the floor. He sat on top of Haku and started punching his face.

“Kouyou!” Akira cried. “Kouyou stop, you’ll kill him. Please Kouyou!”

He froze hearing his brother. He glared down at the bloody teen under him. “Never come near my brother again. I wouldn’t say a word about what happened here either. You being in my house raping my brother won’t sound that good to people. Is that clear?”

Haku nodded and Kouyou let him crawl away. He made sure the teen ran out the front door before going to the bathroom to wet a rag. He found Akira was shaking and crying on the bed. Kouyou untied him and wiped his face off with the rag.

“I didn’t…I didn’t want it.” Akira whimpered.

“I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him in here. I shouldn’t have left you alone today.” Kouyou said. He moved behind his brother and saw the red streams on his thigh. He breathed to stay calm as he cleaned his brother up.

“Did he use protection?”

“Yeah.” Akira sniffled. “He only pushed in a little bit, but it still hurt.”

Kouyou rubbed his brother’s back. He helped his brother sit up and rubbed his face. He hesitated at first, but moved in. Akira gasped his name right before Kouyou caught his lips. Akira melted into the kiss and let his brother slip his tongue in. Kouyou pushed him back against the wall as he rubbed the blonde’s chest. Kouyou’s eyes shot opened and he pulled off his brother. He gasped and slipped off the bed. He covered his mouth.

“I’m so sorry.” He gasped. He stood up and started towards the door.

“Don’t leave!” Akira shouted. “Please don’t leave. Kouyou, I… didn’t hate it.”

“Aki we’re brothers.”

“Please Kouyou…”He whimpered, but his brother shook his head and left the room. Akira cried as hugged himself. Kouyou stood in the hallway fighting with himself. So many dreams of his brother naked and willing. His brother telling him not to leave. He bit his lip as he turned and walked a back into the room. Akira was crying into his mattress. Kouyou sat on it, catching his attention. Akira looked up in time for his brother to kiss his lips once more.

~.~.~.~.~

            Kouyou and Akira decided to go with Takanori and met this guy name Yuu to start their own band. Soon after a guy named Yune joined to be their drummer since Takanori went to vocals. The two brothers spent more and more time together, which didn’t seem odd since they were like that before. Behind closed doors they were always kissing. When their family was out of the house they were trying new things in bed. Kouyou couldn’t wait any longer when he had Akira all to himself. He was as gentle as he could be when he first had sex with Akira. Kouyou loved hearing his brother moan underneath him. After that, whenever they were alone they would go at it like rabbits. Like today, as Kouyou was thrusting into Akira’s body as he sat doggy style on the bed. He leaned down forced Akira to turn his head so they could kiss.

            Kouyou grunted as he came. He slowly pulled out and he gently moved his stepbrother to lay on his back. He laid next to the blonde and started massaging his member. He pressed a kiss on Akira’s lips.

“Let’s get an apartment after we graduate” Kouyou whispered. Akira dropped his head and moaned.

“Can we…talk about this…later?” Akira gasped. Kouyou smirked as he rubbed the blonde’s tip. He moaned coming onto his stomach. They relaxed on the bed and kissed as they cuddled. Kouyou sighed when he heard his phone ringing. He answered it since it was Takanori calling. He jumped up with a glare.

“You’re joking! We have a gig this weekend, he couldn’t have waited one more week. Shit what are we going to do?” Akira sat up with a confused look. Kouyou sighed. “Is he good? Alright let’s meet him today. Yeah see you.”

“What?” His brother asked.

“Yune decided to leave before the gig.”

“What? He said he would stay for one more.” Akira said.

“Ruki found a guy that might be able to fill in. We’re going to meet him today.”

Akira nodded. “Let’s get dressed.” Kouyou smiled as the blonde stood up. He reached out and smacked Akira’s ass making him yelp.

            As Akira and Kouyou rode on the bus, they held hands blushing under their medical masks. They made it a habit to seem nonchalant about it, but they still caught glares by people around them. Kouyou made sure to move closer to his brother during this time. Kouyou led them off the bus to a café where they saw their band members waiting inside. As they came in they noticed the extra grinning face. Akira pulled his hand away before any of them could notice and sat in the booth with Yuu. They pulled their masks down and smiled at their friends.

Takanori smiled. “Guys, this is Yutaka. His stage name is Kai. These are Akira, who goes by Reita; Kouyou, who goes by Uruha; and Yuu, who goes by Aoi.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Yutaka said happily. “Taka said you guys needed a temporary drummer. I’d like to fill in for you.”

“Well, we have a gig coming up. Would you be able to learn our songs by then?”

Kai blushed. “I’m sure I can do it.”

“I got us a studio for the rest of the week so we can practice with him.” Takanori said.

The three looked between each other and nodded. Kouyou smiled. “Then welcome Yutaka. Please take care of us.”

~.~.~.~.~

            For the next week the five of them focused on nothing, but practicing their songs and preparing for the gig that weekend. Yutaka learned the four songs quickly and by the last meet up he was playing in rhythm with the band. They were all relieved. As they were packing up to leave the last night of practice, Yutaka asked to talk to Akira alone. The blonde agreed and they walked out together which made Kouyou paranoid. On instinct he started following, ignoring the two in the room mocking him for being overprotective. He slipped down the hall and found his brother and Yutaka near the stairwell. He slowed down as he came upon the conversation.

“W-well…” Akira muttered with a blush. Kouyou could tell his brother was uncomfortable. “It’s true, but I’m not interested Yutaka. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a nice guy and all, but…”

“But you have a boyfriend?” Yutaka asked with a sigh.

“Something like that.” Akira  whispered. “Yutaka, you can’t tell anyone okay?”

“Trust me I won’t.” He laughed. “I understand. But Akira, if things don’t work out with your friend, could we go out on a date. Nothing serious just…I mean…oh dear I’m going overboard aren’t I? I hope I don’t sound like a creep.”

“That won’t happen.” Kouyou said with a glare shocking the two. Akira blushed a looked down with watery eyes. Kouyou walked over and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and hugged him from behind. “Let me make this clear to you Yutaka. We all like you, you’re becoming a good friend, but if you ever make my boyfriend feel uncomfortable or touch him I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you.”

“Kouyou.” Akira whined, but the teen just tightened his grip. Yutaka nodded with a scared expression and nervously scratched his arm. “I-I thought Taka said you two were brothers.”

“We are, in a sense.” Kouyou said. “We’re stepbrothers and there is nothing wrong with our relationship.”

“I-I didn’t say there was.” The drummer was clearly freaking out. “I’m just, I’m sorry. Please don’t tell anyone about me. I don’t want to be hated.”

“We understand.” Akira spoke with. “We really do.”

Yutaka nodded and left them be. Kouyou turned his brother around and kissed his forehead. “There’s is nothing wrong with us Aki. We’re not strange or anything like that. We just are.”

~.~.~.~.~

            Their parents were pissed when they told them that neither of them were going to college. They were instead going to focus on their musical careers and the band. Akira felt devastated for making his mother cry, but the day they had graduated she held him tightly in her arms and told him that she loved him. Not wanting to bother their parents, they both got part-time jobs and after a couple of months they moved into an apartment. It was a small one and it was only one room plus a kitchen. They didn’t mind though. They were finally able to sleep together without the risk of being caught. They were finally able to shower together, kiss whenever, and more importantly they were able to make love whenever they felt the need to. For them, it was perfect.

            However, Kouyou was worried even though he never voiced his fears. He watched Akira closely whenever the blonde seemed down about something. The only time lately Akira seemed to really smile was when they were either on stage or if they were cuddling together. Kouyou made a strict list of rules for Akira to follow, which were similar to the ones he had at home. He wasn’t allowed to lock the doors to the rooms he was in, he wasn’t allowed on the balcony by himself, he had to ask Kouyou for razors to shave and had to give them right back, and most importantly he had to ask for any medicine no matter what kind. Kouyou kept it all locked up and hung the key around his neck. It was for Akira’s protection and they both knew it.

            It was all well until one night when they had the band over for drinks. Kouyou had told Takanori that Akira had been feeling down all that week. So of course the vocalist demanded that there be a party even though Kouyou was against it at first. He finally gave in and asked Akira who just smiled said to do whatever he wanted. So now Kouyou and his friends were sitting at his small table drinking beers and playing a card game. Akira had folded his cards and was sipping his beer. Kouyou noticed his pink cheeks and found his brother swaying from the alcohol. He laughed to himself at the sight, but felt his heart ache when he saw Akira drifting off into his own little world again.

            Eventually they all passed out and was sound asleep. Yutaka groaned as his bladder woke him up. He tried to ignore it, but nature called to him more and he finally sat up. He quietly moved over the sleeping bodies and walked to the bathroom to find the door shut and the light on. He gave a soft knock, but didn’t hear anyone answer so he tried to open it to find the door was locked. Someone had to be in there. He groaned and waited for five minutes before walking back into the room and nudging at Kouyou’s shoulders. He felt bad for waking his host, but he really had to pee.

“What?” Kouyou huffed.

“Man I have to use the bathroom. Whoever is in there is taking forever. Is there a public one near here?”

Kouyou sat up and noticed the warm lump next to him gone. He yawned rubbing his chest and his eyes grew wide. The key was gone. He pushed Yutaka to the floor as he darted to the bathroom and in the process kicked Takanori and stepped on Yuu waking them up as well. They all cursed as Kouyou made it to the bathroom door and tried to open it. He started banging on it.

“Akira, open this door.” He ordered. He pressed his ear against it and heard quiet sobbing. He started to shake the door and yelled at his brother to open it up. His bandmates were staring in shock from the living room. Takanori jumped in and pushed Kouyou to the side and he began to jiggle the handle as he pushed a hairpin in the lock.

“These old doors can unlock pretty easily.” He said and a few seconds the door flung open. Akira was sitting against the wall crying. Kouyou dropped next to him and grabbed his arms to check for cuts, but found no bleeding. He looked around and spotted two empty pill bottles.

“No, not tonight. You’re not doing this to me now.” Kouyou shouted. He pulled his brother up and over the toilet. He reached onto the sink and grabbed his tooth brush knocking god knows what off in the process. He wasn’t gentle as he shoved it in Akira’s throat. The blonde gagged, but didn’t fight back. “Puke them up.” Kouyou cried.

            Takanori pushed the other bandmates away as Akira threw up into the toilet. They looked sadly at him as they left the area. Takanori had them sit as he started some tea. He sighed and turned to face them. They had a right to know now. Their bandmate was suicidal and has been for years. They knew they had to get him help and soon. Takanori wiped his eyes as he turned to the tea kettle. He didn’t want to lose his friend.

~.~.~.~.~

            They all worked their asses off to save up the money so Akira could see a doctor. The blonde was able to get on some anti-depressants and it helped. Over the next few years they all looked after him and made sure he was healthy. As their popularity grew they got more gigs and soon they were signed onto a record company. Akira’s and Kouyou’s parents were proud of them even though they went a different route. They still had no idea that their sons had a deeper relationship than just stepbrothers. Akira and Kouyou wanted to keep it that way.

            They eventually got a bigger apartment and Akira even got two birds. Kouyou didn’t really want any pets, but the blonde seemed so happy and he couldn’t take that away. Kouyou loved his brother. He loved him from the day they met and over time those feeling changed into something deeper. He wasn’t ashamed of it, and over time Akira grew to accept himself and their relationship. Akira still had his bad days, but instead of going the knife or medicine cabinet, he went to Kouyou. His brother wouldn’t let him hurt himself again.

            Even as they’ve grown they’re still inseparable. They’re always together and they always will be. Kouyou needed his brother just as much as Akira needed him. Even today as they play on the stage they express their love in small gestures that only the band would understand. Akira loved Kouyou with all his heart. He couldn’t have asked for a better brother nor a better lover.


End file.
